Et pourquoi pas ?
by Chloemanga
Summary: "C'est une chose horrible ce que tu m'as fait. Mais il n'y a pas plus belle preuve d'amour." OS RinxSousuke


Salut salut ! Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un os sur Free ou plus précisément sur Rin et Sousuke ! Non, non vous n'avez pas de problème de vu ! Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire du Yaoi ! _(miracle!)_ Sinon pour changer complètement de sujet, la suite de ma fiction sur Livaï a comme vous avez dû le remarquez, prit beaucoup de retard ! Je vous jure que je vais essayé d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible, c'est juste l'inspiration qui n'est pas au rendez-vous. Enfin bon trêve de blabla, voici l'os :

Rin était déçut de l'attitude de ses anciens coéquipier. Son corps était envahi par la rage et l'incompréhension qu'avait déclenché les paroles de ses soit disant amis. Une simple vidéo, avec de simple adolescents qui laissaient entrevoir leurs véritables pensées à son égard, avait réussie à le mettre hors de lui. Il écrasa son poing contre le mur et balança le portable qu'il tenait quelque seconde plus tôt sur le lit. Il sentie une main se posé sur son épaule, mais la chassa aussi tôt, la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui se recula un peut et le força à se retourné, Sousuke qui avait assisté à toute la scène le fixait avec un regard compatissant. Il l'entoura de ses deux bras musclés et lui chuchota :

-Rin calme toi, ils n'en val pas la peine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres lui répondit d'une voix déformé par la colère :

-Ils se foutent de moi depuis le début ! J'arrive pas à croire que ce binoclard qui leur sert de coéquipier, est pu me remplacé aussi facilement !

-Rin, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils laisse passer. Lui rassura son ami. Un coéquipier et un ami comme toi on en trouve pas tous les jours.

Rin s'accrocha avec force au t-shirt de son meilleure ami, comme s'il y avait peur que lui aussi lui tourne le dos et le laisse tombé. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du jeune homme, Sousuke qui jusqu'alors était tant habitué à voir son ami souriant, le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

-Promet moi que toi, tu ne me laissera jamais tombé. Dit Rin d'une voix brisée.

Sousuke fut au début surpris par cette requête, mais il se ressaisit et lui répondit :

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille !

-Promet le moi ! Cria t-il.

Rin le regardait avec un regard déterminer, la tristesse qui s'y était reflété quelque minutes avant, avais disparut, pour laissez place à de la colère et de la détermination. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, et il lui répondit :

-Je te le promet.

Rin se défi de l'étreinte de son ami et se dirigea vers son lit, il pris son maillon et son sac de sport puis se retourna vers lui avec un sourire arrogant.

-Hey Sousuke, je pari que je te bat ce soir !

-Vraiment ? Lui répondit il. Et bien c'est ce qu'on verra !

Et sans un mot de plus, ils s'élancèrent à toute allure vers l'endroit dans lequel l'amitié se transformait en rivalité et où inversement la rivalité pouvait se changer en amitié.

-C'est pas vrai !

La voix de Rin avait résonné dans toute la piscine, voir peut être dans tout l'établissement. Il avait une nouvelle fois perdue contre Sousuke, même si celui-ci était arrivé à seulement quelque secondes près, à finir ça longueur, le jeune homme ne pouvait digérer cette défaite. Ses pensées plus que désagréables furent interrompu par la main que son ami lui tendait. Il eut une envie passagère de la repousser mais en bon perdant la saisie. Le brun le tira vers lui avec tellement de force que Rin se retrouva plaqué contre son torse. Gêné, Il essaya de se reculé mais Sousuke le pressa encore plus fort contre lui.

-Sou-Sousuke ! Bafouilla le jeune homme.

-Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait. Chuchota son meilleure ami.

Ne sachant que faire, Rin se laissa enlacé par les deux bras puissants de son ami, (pour la deuxième fois de la journée) et laissa sa tête se poser contre son torse.

«_ Quelle agréable sensation.» _Ne pût il s'empêche de pensée. Ils restèrent alors là, enlacé au bord de la piscine, pas un mot ne fut échangé comme si ils ne voulaient pas gâcher ce moment. C'est au bout de quelque minutes que Sousuke se décida à lâché son ami. Les joues de celui-ci avait prit une jolie tinte rosée et il affichait un air plus que gêné. Il souri devant son expression et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, avant de lui lancé :

-Tu as beaucoup progressé ! Mais je pari que je serai le premier de nous deux à retourné au dortoir !

Les yeux de Rin brillèrent d'un éclat que Sousuke aimait tant face à ce défi, et ils filèrent comme si rien ne c'était passé vers les vestiaires.

-Rin ?

-Oui Sousuke ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres se mît en position assise sur son lit et lui répondit :

-Bien sûre.

La tête de Sousuke apparu dans son champs de vision, elle reposait sur la barre de son lit qui se trouvait juste au dessus du sien. Lit qui d'ailleurs avait été contraint de prendre son ami, suite à sa défaite contre lui à shifumi. Il lui demanda alors :

-La video que je t'ai montré... Le visage de Rin s'assombrit suite à ces mots... Je comprends quelle te fasse de mal mais... Sousuke ne continua pas sa phrase de peur de blessé son ami.

-Mais ? Reprit celui-ci.

-Et bien... Continua le brun. Je me demandais si il n'y avait pas autre chose.

Rin ne répondit pas. Prenant son silence comme une réponse positive, Sousuke lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Rin serra son draps avec force et murmura :

-Sa faisait un moi.

C'est à ce moment là que Sousuke comprit, qu'il comprit alors l'étendu de sa bêtise. Car oui, malgré le fait que le jeune homme aimait son ami plus que tout, il lui avait menti. La video qu'il lui avait montré, dans laquelle l'on pouvait voir Haru, Makoto, Nagisa et Rei se moquer et insulté délibérément Rin, n'était réalité qu'un montage. Il s'en voulait atrocement de faire vivre à son ami un tel enfer à cause de sa stupide jalousie,mais plus encore maintenant qu'il avait découvert _ça !_

-Avec qui ? Réussit il finalement à articuler.

Rin lui fit un sourire triste, puis lui répondit :

-Haru.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ce sale _messieurs libre_ avait osé sortir avec Rin ?!

La culpabilité qui le pesait quelques minutes plus tôt avait complètement disparut pour laissé place à la colère.

-Quel pauvre tâche. Cracha t-il, avait de songé qu'en faite c'était plutôt lui, la tâche.

-Tu l'as dit. Répondit le jeune homme.

Il se recoucha, laissant Sousuke ruminé sur le fait que non seulement il avait délibérément fait du mal à son ami, mais qu'en plus la personne qu'il considérait comme l'ennemi numéro un à abattre, avait réussi à construire une relation avec lui. Il posa rageusement sa tête contre son oreiller et ferma ses yeux.

Rin et Sousuke entrèrent dans la piscine pour commencer leur entraînement. Mais une chose paralysa le pourpre. Sousuke inquiet de l'état de son ami dirigea son regard vers la chose qui semblait l'empêcher d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Et à son plus grand malheurs, (ou bonheurs?)

les membres d'Iwatobi se trouvaient droit devant eux. Nagisa se précipita vers Rin et cria :

-Rin-chan ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Mais je te préviens, ça a beau être un entraînement on te fera pas de cadeau !

-Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ici ?!

Tous les membres du club de natation de Samezuka regardèrent leur capitaine avec étonnement, depuis quand Rin parlait il ainsi avec ses anciens coéquipiers ?

-Mais en fin Rin-chan... Murmura Nagisa.

-Sortez d'ici espèce d'enfoirés ! Cria t-il.

-Rin. Dit Haru d'une voix qui laissait entrevoir son incompréhension.

Sousuke décida d'intervenir.

-Vous l'avez entendu non ? Partez !

Et sans leur laissé dire quoi que se soit de plus, il s'empara des lèvres de Rin avec possessivité. Les membres du club de Samesuka qui se doutaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, les applaudirent avec entrain, alors que ceux du ceux du club d'Iwatobi les dévisageaient avec étonnement, tous connaissant la relation qui reliait Haru à Rin. Celui-ci d'ailleurs au début étonné par le geste de son ami, avait fini par répondre avec ardeur à son baissé, agrippant avec force ses cheveux. Sousuke était plus que ravie que le jeune homme partage cet élan de passion avec lui, et avait pour sa part encerclé sa taille de ses deux bras. Mais la voie d'Haru les ramena à la réalité.

-Rin, pourquoi ? Murmura t il.

-Pourquoi ?! Cracha t-il. Et bien je vais te le dire pourquoi, toi et tes charmants amis déballez pleins d'insultes et de moqueries sur mon compte dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

-Comment ?! Répondit Makoto. Mais enfin Rin-chan, jamais nous ne ferions ça !

-Ah oui ? Rigola Rin. Sousuke ton portable.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit...

-Merde Sousuke ! Ton portable ! Cria t-il.

C'est à contre cœur que le brun parti donc chercher son portable. Une fois celui-ci en main, il parti rejoindre Rin avec angoisse. Que ce passera t-il quand il découvrira qu'il lui avait menti ?

Il se plaça près de son ami et lui tendit son téléphone. Rin le remercia et diffusa la video sous le né de ses ex-coéquipiers. Une fois la video fini le moment que Sousuke redoutait tant arriva :

-On a jamais dit ça ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les membres d'Iwatobi.

-Bien sûr. Railla Rin.

-C'est la vérité Rin-chan ! Répondit Nagisa.

-Crois nous Rin-chan ! Continua Makoto.

-Rin. Murmura Haru.

-C'est un montage, ça se vois à trois kilomètres ! Renchéri Rei.

Rin se retourna vers Sousuke et lui demanda :

-Tu m'expliques ?

Sousuke prit son courage à deux mains et raconta tout au jeune homme. Celui-ci au fil de son récit avait froncé les sourcils mais son expression changea d'un coup quand Sousuke lui déclara :

-Si j'ai fait tous ça Rin, c'est parce que je t'aime.

-Sousuke. Chuchota Rin.

Il le regarda puis se tourna vers Haru, que faire ? Ce baisé échangé avec Sousuke avait fait naître en lui un sentiment encore plus fort que celui qu'il éprouvait pour le nageur libre. Mais celui-ci n'avait jamais fait quoi-que-ce soit pour le blesser au contraire du brun. Il ferma ses yeux et réfléchit pendant quelque instants, Haru ne m'étirait pas qu'il l'abandonne, et ses sentiments pour Sousuke était vraiment forts, il le sentait ! Pesant le pour et le contre il déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait forte :

-Je dois avouer que, je ressens quelque chose pour Sousuke...Les yeux du brun brillèrent, plein d'espoir. Et Haru n'a jamais fait la moindre chose pour me faire du mal. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Haru qui le regarda, espérant qu'il le choisisse. Alors que toi Sousuke, tu n'as pas hésité à me blessé. Rajouta Rin. Cependant, tu es allé jusqu'à me mentir au risque de me perdre. Il se tourna vers Haru et lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Pardon Haru.

Il se dirigea vers le brun qui affichait un air hébété, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il murmura :

-Bien joué Sousuke.

Voilà voilà c'est la fin de cet os ! (_pleur de joie) _J'ai vraiment crus que je n'arriverais jamais à le finir ! Enfin bon, c'est mon tout premier écrit yaoi et j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! N'hésité surtout pas à kiffer et laisser des commentaires, la suite de ma fiction sur Livaï arrivera le plus tôt possible c'est une promesse !


End file.
